Arranging peace
by Keyoshi warrior
Summary: Arranged marrage between zuko and katara
1. Chapter 1

ARRANGING PEACE  
CHAPTER ONE: RECEIVEING NEWS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the legend of Aang of any its characters.  
A/N: In this story Katara's mother was not killed in the war, but there still is a war. The Avatar has not been found yet and Mai and Zuko are not dating.**

**In the southern water tribe...  
**"Katara I have some news!" said her mother.  
"What is it mum?" Katara asked eagerly as she leaded back on the icy wall of the palace.  
"Well, your father and have arranged for you to marry the prince of the fire nation for peace," Kya said hurriedly. Katara quickly turned angry, "What? I am not anyone from the fire nation especially there prince!" Katara yelled.  
"Katara do this for the world! Don't you what peace?"  
"I what peace but not like this!" Katara resorted.  
"You're the only princess available since your brother married Yue last year. And Princess Toph Bei Fong married the noble man Haru. Please Katara do this for the sake of peace." Her mother begged.  
"Fine" Katara huffed.

**In the fire nation...**  
"No!" Prince Zuko roared. "I refuse to marry a water tribe peasant!" The prince said as smoke rose out from his nostrils.  
"Zuko!" His father scolded.  
"This war has gone on for long enough, by doing this peace will be restored." Fire lord Ozai said.  
"Fine," Zuko said as stormed away.

**A/N: I made Ozai good because it fit the story so well. **

**Review** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

ARRANGING PEACE  
CHAPTER TWO: MEETINGS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the legend of Aang of any its characters.**

"Zuko!" Ozai called. "The water nation ship is here, we are going to the docks to meet them," he said.  
_Zuko's POV  
_I walk to the docks with my family, I can't believe that I was forced to marry a water-peasant! I don't even what to think about it.  
When we arrived at the docks a man wearing blue uniform with behind him was a girl in a blue strapless dress. Her hair was brown and it flowed down her back like a waterfall, her eyes were blue and just... beautiful.  
She walked over to me I was mesmerized by her hips. "Are you Prince Zuko?" She asked me in a welcoming and soft voice. I nodded "Welcome" I said as I swallowed a lump in my throat and took her arm. My father and mother were talking to the man in uniform. I turned to the girl on my arm.  
"So what made you agree to the marriage?" I said in an attempt to make a conversation.  
"Well my mother said that I should do it for peace, so I agreed. You?" I was so lost in her beauty I almost forgot to answer the question.  
"I did it for peace as well, do you want to go to the palace," I said not being able to think of anything else to talk about.  
As we walked back I saw looking at the scenery. "What is it like living in the water tribe?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"It's really cold and everything is made out of ice," as she said this I saw the sadness in her eyes.  
"Well the fire nation isn't that cold," I said hoping to cheer her up, but failing titanicly. Her eyes were now red and I could tell that she was fighting hard to hold back tears. Without thing I pulled her I for a hug. Her smell was unique and I couldn't get enough of it. Eventually she pulled away and smiled at me whispering a thank you as we continued to walk towards the palace. 

_AT THE PALACE...  
Katara's POV  
_"Where will I be staying?" I asked Zuko. A faint blush came upon his face.  
"You'll be staying with me."  
"What? But we're not even married yet!" I said shocked.  
"Yes, but it is a fire nation custom that an engaged couple must sleep in the same bed." Zuko said.  
"Fine, but will we do anything?" I asked but Zuko just smirked.  
"Not unless you me to," Zuko said softly in my ear his warm breath tickled he back of my neck and shivered. "Katara," He had learnt my name earlier and I love the way he said it.  
We walked to his room. As I step through the door I was amazed with how the room was decorated. It had golden dragons on the ceiling and tapestries on the walls. I looked at the room in awe. Saw Zuko looking at me like I was insane. "I've never really seen anything like this in the water tribe like I said earlier everything is made out of ice." I quickly explained.  
"You really miss there don't you? I've never left home before so I can't share the same feelings." Zuko explained. "I miss home but I'll be fine"

_ZUKO'S POV_  
I felt sorry for and I leaned in to huge again, but then my plans changed I leaned and kissed her fully on the lips. Our lips moved in a rhythm I nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and my tongue resettled with hers, her taste was so sweet and addictive.  
We broke away and I looked in her eyes. They were so beautiful and bright so unlike that Goth girl Mai who had a crush on him she was so boring! From the short time I had been with her I had learnt that she was a fun- loving, caring, gentle, intelligent and beautiful girl and I was happy that my father made me agree to marry her.

**A/N: Did you like it? Or did you think that I was too early for a kiss  
Plez review.**

__


End file.
